


Anything

by Drakochan



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: DRK Istevean, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 19:50:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13130886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakochan/pseuds/Drakochan
Summary: Istevean has been studying a new path, one that strays somewhat from the shining adventurer that the world knows him, and it's only served to strengthen the bond with Lux. While he's still as driven as ever to protect the Warrior of Light, now there are some limits he won't balk at he might have once... A facet of that comes out after some training in Ishgard, possessive and passionate.





	Anything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Oberon_Weiss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oberon_Weiss/gifts).



> Merr crimmas Leo <3

"You're shaking." The practice sword lowered, wooden tip digging into the ground as Vean leaned on it, his own chest heaving with exertion as they sparred on the Fortemps grounds. Most people had stopped making a habit of strolling by to ogle the strangers and their foreign battle techniques.  
  
"What?" Lux lowered his own dual blades, more suited to face off the massive claymore Istevean had been practicing with than the rapier, his other favored weapon.  
  
"You're shivering. I told you to wear another layer," Vean said and frowned as another shudder shook Lux's frame. "We're going inside. I'm sorry... I shouldn't have asked... it was selfish." _I missed this feeling. The rush of adrenaline and pushing,_ pushing, _to the edge of endurance, until it's just you and me together..._  
  
"I'm not that cold," Lux protested, lifting his blades and dropping into a stance to signal another round.  
  
"Maybe you don't think so, but if you're laid up in bed for a week with a fever, it won't be because I let you train for too long out here," Vean said and turned, slinging the sword over his shoulder with a grin flashed in his lover’s direction as he nodded towards the Fortemps manor. "Besides, inevitably I'll catch it too, and then nothing will get done, and the world might just end without one of us there to stave it off."  
  
Lux laughed, but there was almost a worn, tired sound to it, at the truth in his words, Vean suspected. There was so much riding on them now, the four remaining Scions of the Seventh Dawn, refugees and yet refusing to give up the fight.  
  
_Let it all burn, he's the only thing that matters. Look what they've done to him. They watch and wait for someone to save them, for their_ precious _Warrior of Light. And sure, maybe they didn't let word spread of what happened, but that doesn't mean they made the ones responsible pay for it... It's up to you to do that, to rip them apart if that's what it takes._  
  
They put up their weapons in the storage room, the clatter of wooden weapons and metal together, a sound that was like a warm comfort to Vean. After he set aside the leather practice gloves, almost without a conscious effort, he tugged Lux into the circle of his arms, nuzzling his face into the crook of his neck, breathing in the scent of him. Sweat from their training, but beneath that the ever present Something that reminded Vean of cedarwood, natural and pleasant, and a spice that he could never place, not quite cinnamon.  
  
"I thought we were supposed to be going inside?" Lux said with a smile, but tilted his head to bare skin to the brush of lips. "I'm too cold to linger outside, or so you said."  
  
Istevean felt the rumble in his chest, arms looping around Lux's torso and pulled him close. "We are inside, technically. And I can think of a few ways to warm up." His hand dipped towards the waist of Lux's pants, letting teeth scrape the skin below his lips as he tasted with a trail of tongue along the half-hyur's pulse that quickened when his fingers found their way beneath the armor.  
  
“If anyone comes out here…” Lux didn't have much conviction in his voice as his words suggested, pulling loose a strap on his practice armor to ease the path of his lover’s hand.

“It’s midmorning. No one will be out here until the afternoon. We've got a few bells.” He let his breath whisper across Lux’s neck, the shiver that ran through him now nothing to do with the cold, and everything to do with the deft fingers that whispered a touch across his underclothes. “Don't worry my Light.”

“I never do when you're with me, Jade eye,” Lux said back, voice breathy as he reached around Vean’s shoulders to loose the cord holding his braid and let silvery white hair fall loose around his shoulders, his fingers combing through it, then up along his scalp, claws sending a shiver down Vean’s spine as he nipped at the tender skin and drank in Lux’s breathy moans.

The armor fell to the floor with a muted clatter, hardened leather kicked aside and fingers tightening in his hair as his hand followed the line of Lux’s hip below his clothes, a moan uttered against his temple doing nothing to dissuade him. Perhaps it was indecent, too bold, but to hell with decency and what was proper… All that had gotten them so far was a bunch of dead friends and betrayal.

_Do things your way now, and if the world doesn’t like it, then let them deal with the Garleans and the Primals and the Dravanian hordes and the Ascians. For what we’ve done for them, they should be groveling… Fuck them, fuck their expectations._

The sharp tang of blood on his tongue made him pause, pulling him from his thoughts, and his strokes faltered despite the grip of a hand tight in his hair and another fist against his back. “Sorry,” he murmured against Lux’s skin, licking the point where he’d broken skin, a bruise already forming.

“Don’t be,” Lux gasped and pulled him into a kiss, his hands moving then to yank loose Vean’s armor in turn, pulling a muted moan from the Miqo’te into the kiss. Istevean had to reach out, his own claws digging into the armor rack behind Lux to steady himself. Lux’s touch was as always sure and straightforward, unafraid and trusting of his lover, knowing one another inside and out better than anyone else in all of Eorzea.

Vean pulled back just enough from the kiss to catch his breath, forehead pressed to Lux's and eye meeting his lover’s. There was a hardness in their gazes now, both of them, that softened only now and then. Now was one of those brief moments, brown the color of fresh turned soil in the summer, soft and warm.

“I love you,” he murmured, just barely loud enough for even Lux to hear, smile widening his lips to show a flash of teeth. “You know I would… do anything for you. Right?”

There was a pregnant pause, Lux staring into his eye. “I know. And I love you too, Vean.” A shadow just for a moment flickered across Lux’s face, so quickly it might not have ever been there at all. Lux leaned forward, catching Vean in a kiss and nipped at his lips, pulling him close once more. “Now finish what you started, I'm getting cold again,” he rasped against Istevean's mouth, claws biting just so into his skin and eyes setting a flame alight in him.

Vean took in a shaking breath and grinned into the kiss, fingers nudging the fabric of his lover’s clothing aside once more and taking him in hand, eye closing as they kissed, closing out the rest of the world and savoring the muted moans.

As Lux’s breaths grew ragged and uneven, the kiss fell away and Vean finally let the grip of a hand on his hip pull their bodies together, delicious friction that drew a low moan from him and took both of their arousals in hand, ears flat against his head and tail still as his focus singled in on the slight roll of hips and pressure of a heated touch joined a moment later by his lover’s deft touch. Vean nuzzled into the crook of Lux’s jaw as his breaths came in quiet moans and gasps, feeling the rising tide of his pleasure.

“Istevean,” Lux gasped against his temple, causing a tickle across the fine fur of his ears and a twitch of the appendage. Vean replied with only a gentle nip to his skin, careful not to bite too hard like before, instead rolling hips against Lux’s as his grip faltered and the bite of Lux’s claws on his hip tightened.

Vean followed a moment later, heart pounding and pulse loud in his ears, a kiss that was more shaky breaths and murmured endearments as he waited for his legs to steady and drew back, finding a rag for a makeshift clean-up as they put themselves back in order, hair smoothed and back in place, Vean’s braid perhaps a little crooked now and their hands clasped as they strode through the snowy yard back to the manor. For now, that voice was quieted, the one that whispered to burn the world down, all for him… So long as they were together… it was enough. Maybe not always, but for now, for this moment…

He glanced up at Lux from their clasped hands, and his heart twisted in his chest at the smile, faint and brief, the one that Lux seemed to save only for when it was just them.  

_I will do anything for you._


End file.
